These Scars Aren't Leaving (FAX)
by not your average nerd
Summary: Max's parents are divorced, but it's a friendly one. Still, she doesn't really know her mom well. Her boyfriend, Sam, think she's too fat, and Max agrees. When her father and sister die from a truck accident, Max is sent to live with her mother. There she meets her half-sister, Ella, and Ella's group of friends. These friends are different-they don't judge Max, and she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hi, this is These Scars Are Lasting. I just put that there to remind me what I'm writing, because I'm watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone…so…they're all so cute though, and I look at the Deathly Hallows and I'm like…**

**Sexy or Cute?**

**…Cute…**

**So, anyways, my plan is to do an update a day for each of my stories since it is summer break. One or two days out of the week I won't update at all. Probably Sundays and Wednesdays. I'm gonna hope this all works out, and it pretty much should. God, I love fanfiction.**

**Anyways, here's some information for you guys so you're not lost…I tend to forget no one but me has access to my thoughts…(ANGEL DOES;)**

**Ages:**

**Sam, J.J., Lissa, Tess, Dylan, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy: 15**

**Ella: 14, she skipped a grade**

**Angel: 7**

**Maya: 17**

**Pairings:**

**Fax, Eggy, Nazzy, previous Sam/Max. But don't worry your head, they break up pretty fast. **

**And, now, without (hopefully) further talking, I shall present forward…the story.**

**Yes, you may all clap. Photos are encouraged. But not like in Abduction. That was creepy…to this day, I have a piece of tape over my webcam…ANYWAYS. STORY. RIGHT.**

I wake up on the cold tile of my bathroom floor. This happens sometimes, when the food has left me in such a violent way, and I have nothing in my stomach. When I am empty and hollow, yet still…fat.

_Fat, fat, fat. _I am too fat. Fifteen years old and weighing in at a big, fat, ninety-five. People tell me I'm a bit too much on the skinny side. That I should eat more and most certainly weigh more. My doctors, father, sister, some of my friends. Ninety-five is apparently too little.

But it's not, it's too big. Much too big. If I could just get to ninety, keep it there, and lose my fat, Sam would be happy. I would be pretty and perfect enough for him, he'd love me then, instead of being shamed to be called my fat self's girlfriend.

"Max!" My father's voice ring's out from the repeated chanting of my size: _Fat._

I hurry up, straighten my hair, a mess from being held back, and turn off the tub's water, my disguise for getting rid of the food. Most of the time, I can avoid meals. Breakfast is easy. Lunch, even better, it's at school, and no one really notices. Dinner is the hard part.

Today, a bright, sunny Saturday, I had no choice but to eat some lunch. I couldn't hold it in for more than an hour before it came up to this.

I take a deep breath, exhale, open the door, and exit. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Maya and I are going to go get some pizza for dinner. You want to come?"

"No, I'm fine. You guys have fun."

"Okay, is there anything specific you want on yours?"

"Anything's fine, really."

I can hear the garage door slam, and then the car back out of the driveway. I watch it go.

My older sister, Maya, she's always been the prettier one. She looks like a model, pure blonde hair, soft and flowing, cut in a pixie. She has a coke bottle for a body, which I might have, if I wasn't so fat.

If I wasn't, if I hadn't…

My mother and father are divorced. They decided it just wasn't working, what with my father, Jeb, having a job researching cancer, they just weren't 'working' anymore. Dad got custody of Maya and I, and my mom was left all alone. She had decided she wanted a fresh start.

I'm not angry at her. I can understand wanting a new start, as right now, I wish I had gotten a new one. I wouldn't eat so much as a kid, wouldn't be so…fat.

Dad still loves Mom, and they still talk. She has another daughter, Ella, I think her name is, but it was sort of a one-night stand thing. Maya hates her for all of that. I think it's fine. She's made mistakes, but she regrets them (but loves having Ella), and is still on friendly terms with Dad and I. Every summer, I got to her house in Arizona for a week. She and Dad are still divorced, so they don't see each other.

Maya is another story altogether. I was two when Mom left (she had Ella later that year), and Maya was three. She has never forgiven her for what she's done, and when she had Ella, Maya completely hated her. To this day, I don't think they've talked, although Mom tries to.

The phone rings, interrupting my thought process. I run down the steps into the kitchen, stumbling a little.

"Hello?"

"Is this Maximum? Ride? Maximum Ride?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I'm Officer Shellington. Lissa's dad?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. So, why are you calling?"

"Well…there's been…an accident. It involved a drunk truck driver and your father and sister." My breath hitches in my throat.

"Are they…are they alive?" I start chewing on my fingernails. _Please, please, please._

"Your father was DOA, but your sister is in the hospital now."

_God, no. Not now, not here. Please. Make this a dream. _

"Lissa and I will come pick you up so you can see your sister." He hangs up, and I just stand there.

Dad, who went to go get pizza, _dead_. He's dead.

Dead, dead, dead, not coming back, _dad is dead._

And then it sinks in. He's gone. And then the tears start.

They don't stop, either. And I'm not making them stop anytime soon.

He's gone. My dad's gone, my sister's almost gone, and she might not survive. Never coming back, I can't bring them back. My dad, who raised me after my mother left, my sister, who helped me with boys and so many other things…although getting Sam wasn't the best thing that happened.

I mean, I agree with him, I have as much fat as a McDonald's meal, but it doesn't mean he has to _ridicule me and say it all the time._

I feel someone sit down next to me. "Max?" Lissa. "Hey, I know you're sad. And believe me, I am too, and it makes me sad to see you like this too. But your sister's in the hospital, and you gotta see her, whether you want to or not. You just _have_ to, Max."

I just sit there, crying my eyes out. "C'mon, Max, I'll bet she wants to see you too," Lissa looks me in the eyes, her own pleading.

"Why would she want to see me? I'm so…ugly. And…fat." My voice catches on the last word.

"No, Max, you _aren't._ I know Sam makes you think you are, but you're not. You're beautiful in your own way, all on your own. And, truth is, the last thing you are is fat. Even if you were, Maya would still want to see you. I know your dad's not here anymore. I know you want him back. But you still have Maya, right? And I bet she could really use a visit from you now." Lissa gently tugs on my arm, and I allow her to support me as she walks me to her car.

"Are you here for Maya Ride?" The doctor, Brigid something or another, walks into the waiting room. Lissa's dad had to go back to his job, but Lissa stayed with me, even though she had plans. She sat there, in the waiting room, with me, this whole time, comforting me. My tears have mostly gone, but I am feeling a little dizzy, maybe because of my lack of food.

Oh, well, being fat isn't healthy.

I nod my head, and she gives me a sympathetic look.

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry…but your sister went into cardiac arrest during the surgery. We honestly tried to do all we could, but she just…" I don't hear any more of what she's saying.

Maya, Dad, _dead._

For the second time that day, I burst into tears. Even more than before.

Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy. I'm dizzy from my lack of food, or much less anything in my body, dizzy from what happened, dizzy from crying so much.

_God, Max, you're such a wimp_, is all I think before I pass out.

**Okay, so that might not have been my best, but what do you guys think? I think it needs a little work…but I'm gonna publish it anyway just to see.**

**Honestly, I think Lissa would have been nice, but a little flirty, if Max had known her, but…if you really want some 'I hate Lissa' thing…**

**I don't know. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think in a review!**

ᴌea


	2. It is an AN, but read it

**Hey, guys. I really, honestly, truly want to update, and I'm not making excuses whatsoever.**  
**I'm also not quitting this story.**  
**However, my computer is very special, like me. It's battery isn't working, and so I took it out, and I can't plug it in so it can work without using duct tape because the plug won't stay in.**  
**Like, seriously, we all have issues, but my computer...**  
**Anyways, my sister ripped out the plug from its permanent (I thought) spot and now my computer won't plug in AT ALL.**  
**So...I'm kind of in a spot here, because I don't want to risk making tons of errors by typing on my iPod.**  
**I don't want to use my sister's, mother's, or father's computer because that would sort of inconvenience them.**  
**I am typing this on my iPod, but this is kinda short, so it's easier. If my computer doesn't get fixed within the next few days to a week, I will start typing on my iPod.**  
**So the update will come either before or on the ****21st of June****.**  
**Bear with me until the 21st, and then everything will start again.**  
**I'm really sorry about this and everything. :(**  
**Lea**


	3. Chapter 2

**YES! Okay, so my sister said it was okay if I used her computer, and so…Lea is back. **

**Stupid Duh Moment #1 For This Story: I said this is ****_These Scars Are Lasting, not These Scars Aren't Leaving._**

**Bear with me (I need a new phrase. I say that too much.) Okay, work with me (same thing but it's new. I'll use it.) here, and let's pretend this whole time this story was called These Scars Aren't Leaving. Pretend. Be a kid again.**

**So, anyways, after being up till five and falling asleep and freaking out over a really creepy story, I woke up at the lovely hour of four thirty to find these reviews.**

**Sorry, I had some computer trouble for half an hour, otherwise the update would have been at… 5:30, on the dot.**

**God, I'm confusing you, aren't I?**

**Okay, let me respond to LE SEVEN REVIEWS THAT I WAS HAPPY ABOUT**

**Random child: Awwwwwww, thank you! Neither can I! Also in response to your later review, I did not notice 'fatness' instead of 'faxness.' And I usually feel like an idiot. :P But that made me crack up, so thank you for that after that horror story…Although, in a weird way, 'fatness' relates to the story too…*troll face, pick any one* ****_fate._**

**Hello: Hello to you too! Thanks to you too! I also really like this story, I feel them good feels. I sound weird. Anyways, moving on.**

**alyssa the lucky bird girl: Love the username! I honestly wish I had wings. Thanks! I didn't think it was ****_that_**** good, but maybe better than some other things I've written, or co-written, *cough make me smile cough***

**sadiekane: I love Sadie! She's my favorite character! If you meant tear as in crying, I actually kinda cried while writing this. I don't know why, I'm terrible at writing emotion…if you meant tear as in I shall tear your bones apart (Don't worry, I won't), um…okay…**

**loserslovereading: I agree with the username. :) Thanks! I feel like I keep saying thanks. Let me fix that. Gracias! Ignore the fact that the squiggly is not present. I hope you'll keep reading too! And reviewing, but if I was reading at 2 a.m., I would save everyone and not review.**

**lola: I don't know if this is considered hurrying…hm…I published it at…2 a.m., yesterday, it is..5:45 right now, p.m., 16 hours later…so…I don't know. At least it's not a week, right?**

**Long, long, ****_long_**** author's note. I'll try to make up for it by making the story long too. **

"She should be up any minute, she just didn't have enough food in her body and the shock was probably getting to her," someone says. I think she's that doctor, Brigid something.

"Hi," I say, to let whoever she's talking to and her that I'm right here, and, of course, awake.

"Oh, great, you're awake! God, Max, you scared me. I don't even know why, but you just did." Lissa crushes me in one of her hugs. I gently push her off of me but give her a weak smile.

"Hey, is Max in here?" A pretty redheaded girl walks in. She looks a little bit older than me, and sort of like Brigid. Red hair, green eyes.

"Hey, Rachel!" Brigid throws her arms around the girl, who hugs her back. She pulls away and says, "Okay, which one of you is Max?"

I raise my hand. She turns to me. "Hi, I'm Rachel Dare, your social worker, I guess you could say. I really don't know how to put this any other way…so I'll jump right in. Since your father and sister are dead, we need somewhere for you to go. Your mother is the automatic go to, and she's more than willing to take you in. So, you can head there later today, unless you want to stay here for a while…" she trails off, biting her lip.

"No, it's fine, I can go now," I say, hating the way my voice is still kind of cracking from all of my crying. _Weak, fat, ugly, what more can I have?_

**That was probably the shortest chapter ever, but it has, like, a partner chapter to go with it that is probably just as short. **

**So, don't worry, there's another one.**

**Sorry if you guys didn't like Rachel, I just couldn't resist!**

**Lea**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okey Dokey Loki, (HAHAHAHA) here's the second part of that chapter.**

**I just felt it'd be better to separate the chapters, so here you lovely reviewers and people go.**

I run my fingers through my hair. It's been about ten minutes, and no one's come for me yet.

I have my luggage behind me, three big suitcases and a small backpack, containing all of my clothes, shoes, books, accessories, pretty much everything from my room besides furniture, which I had to leave behind.

I had said goodbye to Lissa at the hospital, and had promised to Skype her every day and text her often. After that, I had visited Tess and J.J. (they're twins), and pretty much promised the same thing. There were a lot of tears involved, almost none from me.

Honestly, the only person I was sad about leaving was Lissa. J.J. and Tess weren't exactly always there for me, whereas Lissa always was.

Sam was my boyfriend. He isn't anymore, seeing as I broke up with him, excuse being I was moving. I honestly thought he loved me, even with his constant downgrading of my self-esteem.

_"Sam, I'm really sorry, but, I, I mean, this might not have worked out anyway, and it _definitely_ won't work out with me in another state." __Plus, you're not a very nice boyfriend, __I added in my head. I wouldn't say that out loud. He might cut into me with more words…or hit me. It was a new thing for him, but I was too afraid to say anything to anyone._

_"You _bitch_," he spat at me, hand slapping the side of my cheek. "You fat, ugly _whore._ I bet you hooked up with another guy, huh? Slut." A kick. A hit._

_"No, Sam, please, I'm moving. My dad and sister just _died_, for God's sake, and I just really, really can't do this!" _

_"Lying now? Max, you know I hate fat, ugly, bitchy liars. And to top it off, a slut too. Get out of my life, you goddamn whore."_

I feel tears start to sting my eyes. It's likely they won't be here for a while, so I start looking for a bathroom or something to make sure I'm fine.

I bump into an elderly lady. She doesn't fall, but I do, and she helps me get back up.

"Oh, my." She says. "I am sorry about that." And then she takes a good look at me. "How old are you, dear?" she asks.

Creepy much? "Uh, fifteen," I say anyways.

"Fifteen? You are much too skinny to be fifteen."

"Oh, no, if anything I'm too big," I say, picking up a book that I had dropped.

She gives me a worried look. "Sweetheart, you look fine just the way you are. I don't know who told you otherwise, but if anything, you need meat on your bones. However, you have that natural beauty about you." She winks at me and walks away.

I continue onto the bathroom, wondering what on earth she means.

**Another short one, I can only use my sister's computer for an hour, so I think I'm gonna update this one and start a new one or update my other one. Review, reviewers!**

**P.S. If you got my reference in the beginning for two things in one, you rock!**

**;)**

**Lea**


End file.
